Our Day
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: Breakfast in bed, really, how come?" "Oh, you know why." Happy AkuRoku day everybody!


It was a relatively peaceful day in The World That Never Was. The non-existent birds were chirping, and the Wind That Never Was blew slightly. All in all, it was the perfect day to just lie around and be lazy. Too bad not everyone was aware of the fact that waking up before sunrise was not ideal for a young Nobody.

The sound of banging pots and pans woke a tired Roxas up. The blond cracked his sleep deprived eyes open. With maximum effort he glanced up at his bright alarm clock. The cold calculating numbers flashed 6:30 am in a bloody red. Roxas groaned; he had only gotten five hours of sleep. Muttering darkly, he stalked out of bed, bent on killing who ever had woken him up at this ungodly hour.

Roxas staggered through the dark hallways, following the sound of metal on metal. As soon as the noisemaker had been killed (by him of course) he would get some shuteye. He felt his way along the walls and soon found himself, not a minute later, swaying on cold linoleum tiles in The Kitchen That Never Was. He cleared his throat and glared at the man in front of him. Said man spun around, eyes wide.

"Roxas! W-what are you doing up?"

"I wonder…maybe because _someone_ is banging the kitchenware around like he's in a parade!" Roxas growled threateningly. The man nervously chuckled and ran a hand through vibrant red spikes.

"Uh, well, you see," the rest was muttered and lost to Roxas's sleepy ears.

"What was that, Axel?" Axel sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, I'll be more quiet." Roxas thought it over for a second.

"Fine." He graced Axel with another glare before stalking off to his room. The redhead's shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh of relief. He cast one more glance at the retreating form of the blond, then turned back to whatever he was making.

Once Roxas had reached his room he automatically fell onto his nice, comfy bed, intent on sleeping the day away. He smiled tiredly and hugged his pillow, already falling into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

Fortunately, Roxas was allowed six more hours of rest when a knock echoed through his room. The blond sat up, his covers pooling around his lap. With a loud yawn he stretched himself out like a cat-bones crackling from hours of no use. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to the door, ready to greet whoever was there with a tiny smile. He swung it open, ready to be faced with a "Where have you been!?" by some Nobody.

Feeling quite surprised at having no one yell at him, he blinked. Feeling even more surprised that no one was even in the hallway he looked around. Finally his gaze rested on the ground in front of him. A few feet from the door stood a lone tray filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, grits, and strawberry muffins piled on a plate. Next to the plate was a simple white card.

Roxas gasped. With wide eyes he lifted the tray up and returned to his bed. The aroma of the steaming plate filled his nostrils and he almost devoured the food right then and there. Before he dug in, however, he picked the card up. With anticipating eyes, he opened the card. The first thing he noticed was the familiar spidery handwriting. He sucked in a breath and began reading.

**Hey Roxy!**

**I hope you enjoy your breakfast in bed! But why am I getting breakfast in bed, you may ask. Well, it's our day of course! You know, 8/13…I'm eight you're thirteen! It's so corny that it's perfect. **

**You know, Roxas, if you had never come to the Organization, life would be so boring. There's never a dull moment with you. From planting stink bombs in Xaldin's shower to bugging Vexen out of his mind: you're always up for it, and always coming up with new ideas for pranks. That's right **_**you're**_** the one that comes up with the pranks…and **_**I**_** always get blamed for them! But that's ok, I take scolding better than you do…I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you yelled at anyways. **

**That's another thing, you are so emotional for a person who shouldn't be able to feel anything. You bring out emotions in me that I never imagined I could feel again. Whether they are real or not, they are there. **

**A little funny thing about you, you don't even try, and you make everyone want to be around you. Everyone loves you-well, maybe not Larxene, but she doesn't like anyone- (and they say they don't have emotions…hypocrites) me included. I love you with all my non-existent heart. Don't even try to tell me I can't love, because I know what I'm feeling. When you're happy, sad, and even angry with me, I still love you. **

**Now, this letter is starting to get a little sappy (which you know I don't do), so before I go totally lovesick puppy, I just want to say this. I love you, and nothing will ever change that, and no matter how hard I try, I will never fully be able to express how much you truly mean to me. **

**Love,**

**Axel**

**(P.S. Sorry about waking you up this morning!!!!)**

By the time Roxas had finished reading, tears were pooling in his eyes. He wiped at them quickly and set the letter on his bed. He worked his way around the steaming food and stumbled to the door. Not wanting to walk up several flights of stairs, Roxas opened a dark corridor and scurried in.

He emerged in front a simple gray door. His stomach churned painfully as he raised a shaking hand to knock. He waited a few seconds, fingers crossed, until the door swiveled open. Without a moment's pause he threw himself at the pyromaniac in the doorway.

"Roxas!?"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" The blond pressed his lips to the redhead's in a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes. When the finally pulled apart Roxas was smiling widely.

"Axel, you are too a sap," he chuckled. Axel's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"Yeah well, did you enjoy your breakfast?" He changed the subject. Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"I haven't eaten yet, I thought we could share it." Roxas immediately regretted saying that as an evil smirk appeared on Axel's face.

"Or I could feed it to you," he suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't make me regret coming up here, ok?" Roxas grinned. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine…" but a smile was present on his lips. Roxas laced his fingers through a pair of warmer ones.

"That card…really meant a lot to me, so thanks."

"Now who's going all sappy?"

"Oh so that's how it is, hmmm?"

"Hey! You smacked me!"

"Yeah. Oh, no you didn't! You did not just spank my ass!" Thus, Roxas chased a laughing Axel down the long hallways, threatening to castrate him with his keyblade…but eh, what else is new?


End file.
